Ronald's Diary, c 1991
by x-weasleyismyking-x
Summary: Hermione finds something of Ron's and learns more about him then she could ever know.
1. Finders, Keepers

Hermione ran her finger along the dusty, oak desk, and then the stiff chair beside it. They hadn't been used in months, years really, seeing as that was how long Ron hadn't lived at the Burrow, which was where she was now. He had needed to collect something before they attended his nephew James' first birthday party (Heck, James was as good as her nephew too), and she was waiting for him in his room. She turned around and stared at Ron's unused bed. It was made, for once, and Hermione felt a strong urge to go and sit on it. She walked over to it, and sat down. The bed rattled a little, but Hermione paid no attention. She was sitting on her boyfriend's childhood bed, where he had slept for about 18 years. She brought the blanket to her nose, and wasn't surprised to see it smelled like him, and she smiled.

Hermione got up, and sat on the chair, trying to imagine a younger Ron sitting in the same place, writing a letter, or doing some schoolwork over the summer. She laughed quietly. Who was she kidding? This was Ron she was talking about. He didn't do homework during the school year, so there was no question about him doing it over the summer!

Hermione tugged open the first desk drawer. It squeaked from lack of use. It was empty except for some papers. She pulled the second drawer open. She found some really old looking Drooble's Gum, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Bott's Beans. She also found a small blue book, which, she realized with a jolt, matched the exact colour of his eyes. She opened it tentatively.

_Ronald Weasley,_ it said, in terrible handwriting. _July 1st, 1991_.

Hermione's heart leapt. Ron's old diary! Or journals, as boys preferred to call it. Should she read on? Sure, this journal was written before he knew her, so it couldn't be that bad.

_Mum is making me keep this stupid journal. Said she will check every day! What the bloody-? "_RONALD!" The book screamed. Hermione's eyes grew wide. Did the book just scream? Hermione laughed as realization dawned upon her. Mrs. Weasley was so smart. She had charmed the book, so that whenever Ron swore, it would scream. She read on.

_Geez, mum. Anyways. We have to keep this blooming_ (the book growled_) diary every day of the summer. Its supposed to be 'creative'. Stupid thing. Anyways. I have nothing to say. I guess I'll write in this tomorrow. _

As she had read, Hermione's grin had grown wider and wider. She could so imagine her little 11-year-old redhead, writing in this very same blue book. She heard Ron's footsteps, and quickly jammed the drawer back inside, and shoved the book into her purse. Of course, she had put a, you guessed it, Undetectable Extension Charm, on it.

"Hermione?" He called, as he approached his old bedroom.

"Hi, Ron. Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked, as she made her way to the door. He nodded.

"Ok, let's go," She said, as she smiled lovingly at him. He grinned her favourite lopsided grin, and they walked downstairs to floo to the Potter household.

Hermione scrunched up her nose as she whirled around the fireplace, soot and dust clouding the air around her. But the sensation passed as soon as it came and she stepped into the Potter's airy and large kitchen. Ron stood before her, and placed a soft kiss on her still-scrunched nose, as she laughed and quickly unscrunched it.

She grabbed his hand and turned around to the island, where Ginny was talking loudly on the phone and widely gesticulating.

"Mum, I told you! Chocolate icing, not buttercream!" She waved briefly to Ron and Hermione, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, there is a difference, James likes icing, not buttercream!"

It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes at Hermione as he slipped his hand out of hers, and walked to the pantry and opened up the cupboard.

Hermione shook her head with a smile as she headed to the island to put the salad and chicken she had brought.

Always the same, she thought, as Ron ravaged wildly through the cupboard, and Ginny screamed into the phone, "see you in a minute, Mum! I have to go now!"

Harry walked in, holding a whining James, and his expression quickly turned dazed, witnessing Ron manically scavenge through the cupboard while eating a Chocolate Frog, and Hermione busying herself over the stove.

"Hi," he said faintly, but no one heard him, because Ginny had yelled into the phone. Harry quickly gave a surprised Ron James, and took the phone from his wife, who's face was almost as red as her hair.

"Molly, she's a bit worked up now, so sorry. See you in a little while!" he said, and hung up the phone.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing here so early?" Harry demanded of his two best friends, dropping the cheerful tone he had used a second earlier.

"Well, we thought we could help with the food and prep," said Hermione, a little sheepishly.

"If you meant finishing OFF the food, then yes, you have helped with that," Harry said sarcastically, gesturing to Ron, who as if on cue, burped loudly.

"What? I was hungry," he said defensively, as he moved closer to Hermione. James started crying.

"Ron and Hermione, sorry, but you're not helping now, please leave, okay?" said a flustered Ginny, as she took her son from Ron's arms, as Harry rubbed her back.

"But-"

"OUT! NOW! THIS INSTANT!" Ginny screamed, nearly dropping James, who had started crying loudly with the ear piercing sound

"Don't get your wand in a knot, we're leaving right now!" said Ron, who grabbed Hermione and they apparated out, leaving a disgruntled looking Harry in their wake.

They reached Ron's sitting room.

"We should have told them we were coming," Hermione told Ron, as she sank onto the brown leather sofa. She felt the sofa dip as Ron sat beside her.

"Did you see the look on Ginny's face? Priceless!"

"You really shouldn't have ravaged their pantry, Ronald," she said.

"Why does no one understand I am a growing boy?" He asked.

"Ron, you stopped growing about 9 years ago!" Hermione laughed.

"Growing mentally.. you know, getting smarter and all," he said, as he lay down on the sofa and positioned his head on her lap. Automatically she began stroking his hair, pushing the loose strands off his forehead.

"Ron, when are we going to be throwing our child's first birthday party?" she asked, but immediately clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. The thought had been running through her mind all day, but she didn't mean to tell Ron. Not now, not when their careers had just taken off, when they had so much other stuff on their minds.

"I mean..." she mumbled weakly.

Ron sat up.

**A/N : Hi there! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. **

**. I would really love it if you keep reading. **

**This chapter was more of a space filler. If you're like me, then I hope you enjoyed the fluff!**

**Please let me know what you thought - even a couple of words would be great! :)**

**Thanks,**

**Happy reading, **

**x_weasleyismyking_x**


	2. Merlin and Murrynins

Dear freaking Merlin.

She had basically propsed to him. Suddenly his palms began to sweat and he could feel his ears growing hot as he sat up. His heart began to pound. He wanted to ask her, he really did. He honestly couldn't wait for the day when they would have mini versions of themselves running around and wreaking havoc. He could even imagine them now: him, Mione, and their two kids, sitting on this very same brown sofa and watching a movie. Teaching his kids how to play Quidditch. Seeing them off to the Hogwarts Express... Yes, he could see it all unfolding in his mind's eye.

But now just wasn't the time. Not here, on this dingy sofa in his small flat, in the middle of the afternoon. It had to be just right. He had to say something. He had been silent for way too long. But it seemed as if his tongue was just glued to the roof of his mouth. He was about to say something like, "I'm not ready," when his body acted of its own accord. While his mind was vehemently shaking his head, he got down on one knee in front of her, and she drew a hand to her mouth, gasping, her chocolate brown eyes widening. He took her small hand in his sweaty ones, and then remembered he didn't know what the hell he was doing. He closed his eyes. _Speak from your heart_, he told himself. And so he did.

"Hermione Granger, I think I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you on the Hogwarts Express. Oh yes, back then I misinterpreted my feelings for jealousy and dislike, but I think deep down you had already struck me. You told me I had dirt on my nose. I felt so insignificant to you."

He drew a breath.

"But after we became friends, I realized my feelings for you were so much deeper than friendship, but I never did anything about it because I was just so scared of rejection. And then I was such an idiot. I made the one of the three biggest mistakes of my life. Not asking you to the Yule Ball. The second mistake was dating that cow in sixth year. And then the third mistake was leaving you and Harry when you needed me the most, and when I needed you.

"I am so glad we have been able to move past that. I love you so much, more than words can say. And I'm sorry about our current circumstances," he gestured to the couch, "but will you marry me?" He finished in a rush. He withdrew the hand that was covering hers, and fished around in his pocket. She looked slightly bemused as he took out his wallet, some loose Knuts and Sickles, a key, his wand, and finally, a dazzling diamond ring.

At this point, Hermione made a sound, although it was incomprehensible, as she threw her arms around Ron's neck and joined him on the floor.

"I thought you would never ask," she said.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" he smirked, his blue eyes twinkling.

She swatted him playfully as he slipped the ring on her finger. She examined it and smiled in delight.

Holy Cricket. That phrase brought back memories. She smiled, as she thought of the time she first met two of the most important people in her life.

But, seriously, Holy Cricket. He had finally, finally proposed, and she couldn't keep a goofy smile from being plastered on her face. She was at home now, getting ready for James' first birthday party. She hummed as she puttered about and smiled whenever she saw her reflection. She was the happiest she had been in years.

She remembered that his diary that was sitting in her purse. Well, he was her future husband, what was the harm in reading it? There were no secrets between them.

Hermione grabbed the diary out of her purse. She settled down into her favourite rocking chair, and began to read.

_Ronald Weasley, _read the same horrible handwriting, _July 7th, 1991_

_Thank Merlin mum reduced the stupid diary checking to once a week. So that's how often I'll write, but just because I have to okay? _

_Stupid Harry Potter. Is he all anyone can talk about? Just because he's entering Hogwarts the same year as me, everyone compares him to me. When we were buying my school stuff (mum wanted to go early this year, as there were a lot of sales going on), everyone EVERYWHERE was talking about him. And the twins took the mickey out of me, teasing me every opportunity they got. I mean, what's so great about him? He'll be in Slytherin, for sure. _

_Okay, the truth is I am so nervous about going to Hogwarts! Everyone will be so great! Harry Potter'll be a genius, and won't even look my way once. _

_What if I'm not in Gryffindor? Fred told me mum and did will disown me! I'll be in Hufflepuff for sure, I'm such a good for nothing! Almost everything I have are hand me downs, from my robes to my equipment. Malfoy'll make fun of me, I just know it. And the sorting, the sorting! George told me it'll be some really complicated magic! How am I supposed to do that? I didn't do magic until I was 9, everyone thought I was a squib! _

_I can just hope I make some great friends. _

It broke Hermione's heart to read these words. She could totally understand his worries and fears, because she had similar ones… well, about the magic part, anyways. She knew that Ron always felt overshadowed, but she didn't know it was that bad. And poor Ron – being compared to Harry! She felt so bad for him.

Little did he know, she thought, how great of friends they would become, looking at a picture of the three of them at Harry's wedding. They were all laughing and beaming, arms around each other's shoulders. After all they had been through together, every moment they shared was precious.

The Potter household was full of people, old friends and new faces, but mostly old friends. Ron and her were sitting on the sofa, talking to Seamus and Dean, and Ron's hand was on the small of her back. She had taken off the engagement ring for now, though her hand felt oddly empty without it. Her and Ron had mutually agreed that they wouldn't take away from their nephew's first birthday party and would announce it at the weekly Weasley Sunday dinner gathering.

After a while, Hermione became tired of all the Quidditch talk (Dean had finally come to love Quidditch). Suddenly, she heard,

"we found so many wrackspurts, and nargles, and even discovered something new!"

Hermione smiled. She knew that voice well. It was dreamy, and felt as if the wind was caressing her cheek. It was the voice of Luna Lovegood. She smoothed out her black dress with gold sequins and smiled at the boys as she got up to leave.

She found Luna absorbed in conversation with Harry, who looked quite uncomfortable, as she talked his ear off.

"Hermione!" He greeted her enthusiastically.

"Here, Luna, I've got to go... er - yeah..." he trailed off awkwardly, and left Luna looking serenely at Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione!"

"Luna! How are you?"

The two old friends hugged.

"Where've you been these days?" Hermione asked her curiously. "I heard you were off in Morocco!"

"Oh, I've been all over! Morocco, Scotland, New Zealand, Singapore..." she drifted off dreamily.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Hermione replied.

They continued talking about their various jobs. Hermione told Luna all about her work at the Ministry of Magic, and Luna in turn described her trips. She had found and discovered all sorts of new things.

Hermione was just talking about the new law she had helped create, when suddenly Luna asked, "you're getting married, aren't you?"

Hermione choked on the glass of wine she was drinking. "What? How did you know?" She sputtered. "I mean... why would you think that?" She lied badly.

"There are a whole lot of murrynins around your whole body. They usually enter your aura when you're getting married, or expecting, or something to that effect." Luna smiled. "But I know you're not expecting, because you're drinking wine," she added knowingly.

Hermione sighed, then said quietly, "Oh all right, Ron proposed, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Luna hugged Hermione and whispered, "congratulations!"

As the two friends chatted about old times and new, a dark haired man with blue eyes joined them and took Luna's hand.

"Ooh, Luna, who is this?" asked Hermione, despite herself. "I mean.. I'm sorry, that was so rude!" she said quickly trying not to look embarrased to the man, who simply looked amused.

"No worries," he said, as Luna giggled. "Rolf Scamander." He said as he stuck out his hand and smiled.

"Hermione Granger." she replied, shaking it and returning the grin. "Scamander… I feel like I've heard that name before…" Hermione said.

"Newt Scamander, the author of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, was my grandfather," Rolf said proudly, as Hermione nodded.

"Where did you two meet?"

"Well, we met here in England, and then took our world tour together," Luna said vaguely.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You have a lot of murrynins buzzing around you," Rolf said to her.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Luna just told me!"

"And who is the lucky man?"

"Hermione!" Ron called from the distance.

Hermione smiled shyly at Rolf, who grinned knowingly.

"Ahh.. everyone knew you two would end up together someday!" He winked at her, as she blushed and excused herself.

"Lovely seeing you, Luna! And great to meet you Rolf," She smiled.

"Bye, Hermione!" Luna said sweetly, as Rolf saluted.

She smiled as she walked away. Rolf seemed sweet and down-to-earth, perfect for someone as spacy and dreamy as Luna.

"What is it, Ron?" she said as she approached him on the balcony. He was backing her. Suddenly a baby screamed.

"Mione, I… I can't get him to…" Ron whirled around, revealing a very cranky and irritable looking James in his arms.

Hermione couldn't help herself, but she burst out laughing.

"Oh, Ron." She said, as she took James, and began shushing him and rocking him slightly. Instantly, he was quieter.

"Why would you have a party for a tot who can't even tell its his bloody birthday?" Ron muttered darkly.

"He's so cute!" Hermione said, pushing James' nose.

"Blimey, what's gotten into you? You never used to talk about him this way," Ron said.

"But you're really good with kids, you'll make a great mother someday," he told her softly.

Hermione just smiled. Ron was still as clueless as ever, despite having made one of the most romantic proposal speeches of the century a couple of hours ago. But it was one of the things she loved most about him.

Taking his hand in hers, she said, "come on, let's go inside."


	3. Medal of Appreciation

_July 14, 1991_

_Whoever said you should be grateful for what you have? Because he was a WRONG. _

_Mum gave me my new robes. And by new, I mean Charlie's old ones. They smell like something died at the armpits -ugh- and have holes everywhere! They say I can have Percy's rat. What the ruddy _(a small stream of smoke released from the page)_ hell would I do with a rat? Well I guess it might be kind of cool to own my own pet..._

_Ginny, on the other hand, will NOT SHUT UP about Harry Stinking Potter! Merlin, the girls knows everything about him! Really excited because his birthday is in a couple of days, and its really close to hers. How does she even know his birthday? She claims that she's going to marry him and have lots and lots of kids. How stupid of her - as if Harry will even look at the poor, red-headed Weasley family. Everyone knows the Potter family, they're as old as the Malfoys. As for the 'lots of kids' part, that's a Weasley tradition! _

_I think... okay, I know this is horrible, but sometimes I wish I wasn't a Weasley! We are poor and constantly having hand-me-down's. I wish I was just an only child, with rich parents, who could buy me that new Nimbus 2000! _

Hermione shut the diary with a bang. She wanted to read more, but the red digital numbers on her clock told her that it was 5:54; Ron would be home anytime now. She sighed as she adjusted the ring on her finger.

She couldn't help but feel sad when she read the part about Ron not wanting to be a Weasley. Personally, Hermione loved all the Weasleys, loved the way they were : chaotic in a great way, immense love and support. Had she not been in love with one of them, would have loved to grow up in that family. She was exactly what Ron had described he wanted to be as an eleven year old - fairly well-to-do, an only child. Only she would have traded their childhoods in a second. Ron didn't know how great he had it - although constantly being overshadowed by everyone would be not pleasant for sure. If only he knew how special he really was... and a pubescent boy's old robes - ugh.

"Honey! I'm home!" a voice called out.

"In the bedroom!" She called, stuffing the diary in the bedside table drawer.

A very tired looking Ron appeared in the doorway, dropping his briefcase and then coming over to the bed, rubbing his eyes. He came over to the bed, sitting down beside Hermione.

"How was your day?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Meh," he replied. Then his face lit up. "Although they gave me a medal of appreciation for all the work I've been doing these past few years." He said proudly.

"Ron, that's great!" Hermione smiled. "Can I see it?"

Ron summoned his briefcase and pulled out a gleaming gold medal, and passed it to an eager Hermione. Hermione fingered the shiny medal, with the words **Ronald Bilius Weasley - top Auror. The Ministry of Magic commends you for your hard work**, written on it.

"I'm so proud of you!" she hugged him tightly.

in her mind, comparing the insecure and vulnerable Ron she had read about in the diary, constantly being overshadowed and compared, to the wonderful man he had grown to be. The eleven year old Ron would have certaintly been shocked to find he had received a medal for brave auror work.

"Yeah," Ron said pensievly, taking Hermione's hand. "'Mione, I've got to speak to you. It's kind of urgent…"

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! They are lovely :) **


	4. We Should Fight More Often

_Previously: "Yeah," Ron said pensievly, taking Hermione's hand. "'Mione, I've got to speak to you. It's kind of urgent…"_

Instantly, Hermione's heart began to hammer in her chest, faster and faster. _Thud, thud, thud, thud_. It wasn't a happy pounding, like how she felt when Ron proposed to her. It was more like a dull clunking noise that was like a painful blow each time it beat. Ron squeezed her hand, bringing her back to reality.

"Go on..." she urged him, wanting it to be over.

Ron took a deep breath. "Look, there is really no easy way for me to say this... but the Ministry has ordered Harry, me, and the rest of the aurors to go away..."

It was exactly what Hermione had been expecting, but hearing him say it was much worse. She pursed her lips together sadly. How many times had he said this to her before?

He continued. "I can't tell you where and for how long, but it'll be... a while," he said, running his hand up and down her arm. "I'm really sor-"

"Damn it, Ron, don't touch me!" shrieked Hermione, anger contorting her features, worming her way out of his grasp. She felt anger coming to her defense, masking her true feelings of fear.

Ron's jaw dropped open, he was speechless.

"Close your mouth," Hermione instructed him firmly. He quickly obeyed, and seemed to find his voice again, but his voice was weak and quickly faltered by an angry look from her.

"Look, I know its bad timing-"

"What the hell, Ron? How many times has this bloody happened?"

Suddenly Ron jerked, perhaps hearing Hermione use a swear word jerked him out of his reverie, and his voice was much angrier than before.

"What? It's not in my control-" he started defensively.

"Yes, Ron, blame the world again, it's never in your control, is it?" she sneered.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem? Oh, I don't know, maybe that you're NEVER here, always going off on some bleeding mission, and now that we have a wedding to plan-"

"Well, thanks to you, no one - not our friends, family, not a single bloody person knows about our engagement, on your insistence."

"Oh shut up. I only did that because..."

"To what? You just want to play the victim, don't you?"

"What the hell does that even mean? As usual, you're not making any sense."

"Oh, I'm not making sense? Look, I can't control my work, but what I can control is telling people that I'm going to get married!"

Silence.

"You're always going away on missions. You don't even care about me."

"Are you mental? Why do you think I'm working so hard? It's for our future, our family, our kids-to-be -"

But Ron was cut off by Hermione sidling up close to him and kissing him. No sooner did he register she was kissing him, she pulled away and lightly slapped him on the cheek, her face an odd mixture of amusement and contempt.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing his left cheek.

"For being an arse," replied Hermione casually, before walking away, leaving behind a bemused Ron muttering, "women."

Ron followed her into the kitchen, looking puzzled.

"Our fights always end in kissing." he said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, good observation Ronald!" Hermione replied sarcastically, as if speaking to a young child.

"I should fight with you more often." Ron said, a wicked grin playing his features, as Hermione shook her head but smiled.

"Anyways, what was that all about?" He asked, watching Hermione put the kettle on the stove.

"Ok, maybe I overreacted a little bit." she said, removing two mugs from the cabinet and placing them on the table.

"Just a tad." murmured Ron, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the table, but was instantly quelled by a glare from Hermione.

"But really Ron, you're leaving too often. And now when we have a wedding to plan..." she trailed off, sitting down as well. With a wave of her wand the kettle was pouring the steaming water into the mugs, and then replaced itself back on the stove.

Ron sighed - it was time to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Hermione's hands, which were folded on the table, in his own.

"No one knows about us, 'Mione. We have to tell them - think about how happy they'll be for us! And as much as I hate it, I need to leave." He said, squeezing her hand.

"You're right," Hermione sighed. "But don't forget - we'll have to tell my parents as well."

Ron shuddered. The one time he had met Mr. Granger was scary enough, and now he had to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage!

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said gently, more to himself than her, and she nodded.

Removing her hands from his, she grabbed a mug of tea and took a sip. "So when are you leaving exactly?" she asked.

"In three days." he said sadly, staring down at his own mug. Usually he didn't mind missions, but this time, he really didn't want to go.

"So, I guess we'll tell everyone when you get back?" Hermione asked tentatively, to which Ron agreed.

He reached over to take her hand again, but mid-way, his stomach growled.

Hermione sighed and got up. "I'll make some dinner."

"No, I'll do it today, 'Mione." he said, and Hermione beamed. He had never offered to make dinner before.

~Two Days Later~

"Thank God you didn't make dinner again, Ron!" Hermione told Ron, sitting on the sofa with Chinese take out on her lap.

"Okay, so maybe the lasagna got singed a little..." he avoided eye contact.

"The lasagna from the packet." Hermione corrected, and then laughed, "Singed? More like burnt to a crisp!"

But it was clear that Ron's mind was elsewhere.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know." she replied, setting down the noodles on the table.

"I'm going to miss you." he stated.

"Me too, Ron." Hermione wondered where he was going with this - they had been through this so many times.

"I know you're thinking, 'why is he saying all this?', but this time it just feels different, you know?" he asked.

"Umm, no." she replied truthfully.

"Well, because we're engaged now, I feel like... like I have something to come back to."

"You didn't before?" she said jokingly.

"I'm serious. It's just... different. Like I have something really worth fighting for, you know? Making this world a better place for our kids to live in-"

And for the second time that week, Ron found himself being cut off by Hermione placing her lips on his.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story if you have thus far! I'm sorry there was no diary in this one, I promise it'll be in the next chapter! Let me know what you think please. Thanks so much, you guys are great. **

**xoxo**


	5. Head in the Clouds

Hermione was visiting Harry and Ginny at their house in Godric's Hollow, holding James in her arms and was positively cooing over him. She pressed a soft kiss to her nephew's cheek as she picked him up from his playpen, dangling in front of him a magically enchanted mobile, (a present from Granny Weasley) with shiny twinkling stars and a bright crescent moon. She observed James' little face as he followed the moving objects, clapping his hands happily, and as it broke into a gummy smile, with some teeth. Hermione felt as if James was a perfect mix of Harry and Ginny, and of course would get up to the same mischief his namesake had. She wondered how her kids with Ron would look... would they get his red hair and her bookishness? Or her brown locks and his charming nature? The idea made her feel happy, the thought she had first had when she was 13 would be happening very soon, and involuntarily, she smiled.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny's voice brought Hermione back to reality.

"Oh, sorry!" she told her soon to be sister-in-law.

"What's gotten into you lately? Your head seems to be in the clouds!" Ginny remarked jokingly, as she sat down on the armchair.

Hermione laughed. A couple of years ago, she would have never imagined someone would associate her, Hermione Granger, level-headed and calm, with her head being in the clouds. But now, she would agree that she seemed to be living in some sort of a dream world.

"Oh, I don't know..." she replied, a smile playing on her face, not wanting to give away the secret.

"Can't wait to be a mother, huh?" Ginny asked knowingly, a smile on her face. Hermione bounced her godson on her lap, grinning back.

Ginny sighed. "When is my idiot of a brother going to get off his lazy arse..." she trailed off.

Hermione remained silent, biting her lip. She and Ron had decided that his whole family (and her surrogate one) would all find out about their engagement at the same time. Hermione's engagement ring was in her jeans pocket at the moment. Hermione wanted it on her at all times, even if she couldn't wear it. It was like carrying a piece of Ron with her, with him gone for 2 weeks now, which brought Hermione to a question she had been meaning to ask Ginny for a while.

"Is it hard, being like a single mother?" she asked gently, sitting on the sofa, with James still in her lap.

"To be honest," Ginny responded, "it is sometimes. But I get so much help from you all - you, Mum, Fleur, Angelina... so that's really helpful. But I know that Harry is off helping to make this world better for James, so that helps."

Hermione nodded. They sat in a comfortable silence, Ginny sipping her tea, and Hermione playing with James, who would sometimes giggle. He put the mobile into his mouth, and while Hermione was gently coaxing it out, Ginny added with a wink,

"I always find it double the loving when they come back, though, don't you?"

Hermione laughed. Ginny was right - Ron was always extra affectionate when he came home because of lack of contact for usually 2 or more weeks. Which was absolutely fine with Hermione - more than fine, actually.

~That Evening~

Hermione settled into her sofa, with the blue diary in hand. She couldn't wait to delve further into Ron's diary and find what she had most been looking forward to - Hogwarts. She opened the diary, but not before experiencing a stab of guilt. What if the roles were reversed, and she found Ron reading her childhood diary? Well, it wasn't like she had anything to hide, and neither did Ron, she figured. And they were getting married now, no more secrets. So Hermione, ignoring the tiny voice inside her head, began to read.

The diary spoke about Ron visiting his Auntie Muriel, and what a grouch she was. Ron wrote about playing by the lake in the Burrow, and playing Quidditch with his brothers. Finally, the diary came to September 1st, 1991.

_September 1st, 1991 _

_Hogwarts is bloody fantastic! _

Hermione smiled, remembering the very first day she met Ron…

*flashback*

Hermione pushed open the sliding door, remembering to re-arrange her face into a bossy sort of look. How else was she supposed to fit into Hogwarts if she wasn't as smart and bossy as everyone else?

The first thing she saw when she opened the door was a shock of red hair. She didn't much like red hair. A boy named Peter in her Muggle school had red hair, and she didn't like him too much. No, she didn't much fancy red hair. She would soon find out how wrong she was. Plus, this boy had dirt on his nose, and Mummy had always warned her about dirty people.

They hadn't seen Neville's toad, and she saw his wand was out, and it was pointed at the fat rate nibbling on something. Hmm, he was going to do magic, was he? Wonderful - She would be able to see a real spell! But she had to remember not to act too excited. She asked him to perform it, but it didn't seem right, and she told him so, but that didn't come out right either, and WOW! HARRY POTTER! And, oh, Ron Weasley. Pleasure.

She would have no idea how much that hungry redhead would mean to her for the rest of her life.

*end of flashback*

Hermione chuckled to herself and returned to the diary.

_I'm so glad, I'm in Gryffindor, Thank Merlin, I really thought I would end up in Hufflepuff or something, but I guess the Sorting Hat saw something in me that I didn't. Anyways I'm really happy. Guess who's sharing a dorm with me, huh? HARRY POTTER! I was shocked when I met him on the train, but he seemed to be a nice lad and shared his sweets with me! Can you believe it, Muggles don't have moving pictures! Crazy, eh? On the other hand, met this really annoying girl who criticized my magic! I always knew that spell was bogus, though. Sadly she's in Gryffindor too. Anyways, don't ask me why, but I felt funny when I looked at her. _

Hermione's heart leapt. He had liked her since the day they met?

_But then I realized I had just eaten a nasty flavoured Bertie Botts Bean. _

Hermione sighed, and then started laughing. This was so typical of Ron. She continued reading:

_I'm looking forward to tomorrow's classes, especially flying lessons, except for potions with Snape - Fred and George have told me all about him, he seems horrible. Who knows, maybe Harry and I will become friends? Oh yeah, met that git Malfoy earlier today. He made fun of me for being a Weasley. It kind of makes me think back to when I said I didn't want to be a Weasley... we're always identified with our red hair and freckles, and I was wearing Charlie's shabby, stinky robes. Luckily Harry stood up for me. I know this sounds stupid but I'm starting to think we may be mates. No.. maybe not. I mean, why would the famous Harry Potter be friends with one of the Weasleys?_

_September 7, 1991 _

_Snape is scary. Come to think of it, so is McGonagall. They all are! Except for Flitwick, he's quite small, three of him stacked up would equal one of me. And Binns' class is so boring! I just can't help falling asleep. _

_I'm sharing a dorm with the other first year Gryffindor boys – Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Harry. _

_I was right about Harry – we're becoming friends. It's just… at home, I always felt like I was in the shadow of all my brothers, and it's the same thing here! Except it is worse – much worse. Harry is so great, everyone thinks so, everyone always whispering about him, I know he can hear it, and again I am just Ron Weasley the sidekick. I don't think I will ever be anything more. _

Hermione sighed again. She felt so bad for Ron right now, reading these words hurt her like a physical pain. She didn't want anyone she loved to be feeling the way Ron had at school. He probably felt this way for so long at school, and she had been so blind not to see it. But then again, she thought, look where he had reached now – top Auror at the Ministry of Magic with loving friends and family. He would never be overshadowed again, and Hermione would always be by his side making sure of that.

Suddenly, she heard a fluttering of wings. An owl, at this time of night? How strange – it was almost 10 pm. Silently, Hermione returned the diary to its place in the drawer, and walked over to the window. She gave the barn owl a little bowl of owl food she kept by the window ledge, where it ate gratefully. She grabbed the note from the ledge where it had been dropped. She gulped and she felt her heart rate quicken, going faster and faster. _Hermione dear, please come to the Burrow as soon as you can.. it's quite urgent.. Molly. _

Hermione took a deep breath. Everything would be okay, Mrs. Weasley probably needed help looking after one of the many grandkids…

She freshened up, grabbed her coat, and turned in mid-air.

When she had opened her eyes again, the Burrow was in front of her, as crooked and home-like as could be. She rushed inside.

All the Weasleys were gathered in the sitting room, solemn looks on their face. What was going on? Why was everyone looking so upset? Hermione's heart, that had started pounding slightly when she first read the note, began to increase, like a drum within her body. She saw Bill first, and nudged him. He turned around, looking startled and tired, holding a sleeping Dominique in his arms.

"Oh, Hermione." he said, his eyes downcast.

"What's – what's happened?" she whispered quickly, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's Ron," he replied sadly. "He's at St. Mungo's, spell damage…" and he spoke gibberish that Hermione couldn't understand, one hand clasped over her mouth to stifle the sob that was sure to escape, the other clutching painfully at her side.

And then people were talking to her, they were all around her, all at once, their mouths kept moving but no sound was coming out. Her lungs were constricted, someone had pressed a heavy weight to her chest, and she couldn't get it off. And all she knew was that she knew no more.

**A/N: I wanted to thank you for your lovely reviews again. They really encourage me to continue with this story, and I love to know what you guys think. **

**So please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I hope you continue to read and review. **

**Thank you so much! :)**


	6. My Everything

Hermione ran. She ran as fast and hard as she ever had, down the gleaming white hallway, with the shiny white floor. She closed her eyes briefly, head pounding. Why was it so damn white? It hurt her eyes, and her head, besides, she was feeling incredibly dark right now, and felt the world should match.

She saw a speck of blue, and stopped running. She crouched down, winded, hands on her knees, breathing hard.

"Healer Jones!" she called, in as loud a voice as she could muster, which was quite soft at the moment. She looked up at the Healer, face set determinedly.

"Ms. Granger." he greeted her solemnly. Hermione knew something was off by his tone of voice.

"No." she whispered.

"I - I regret to inform you, but - "

"NO!" she interrupted him, louder this time, and the sound echoed through the white hallway, straightening up and leaning against the white wall, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Mr. Weasley is dead." the Healer finished.

Hermione slapped him, hard. It wasn't something she would normally do, but this incompetent, useless man was worth it.

She screamed and crumpled onto the floor: it could not be true, it was simply untrue, not her Ron. Her Ron was smart, brave, kind, and funny, and young - oh, so young! She couldn't process anything in her head anymore, it was simply too much to bear and she kept sobbing until she felt a small hand shake her shoulder. She shook it off, no one could help her at this time.

Aunty! Aunty Mione! A distant voice called, a high voice, a child's voice.

Hermione suddenly jerked awake, looking dazedly around, until she saw a small child standing infront of her. Her whole body was drenched in sweat, but she felt frozen.

Teddy Lupin stood in front of her, one hand placed on her shoulder.

"Aunty Mione, are you okay? You were screaming." he told her matter-of-factly.

"Yes - yes Teddy, I'm fine." she lied, and gave him a one-armed quick hug. He was so sweet, she thought, and caring, just like his parents.

"If you're worried about Uncle Ron, don't be." Teddy told her, although, she couldn't help noticing, he didn't sound too convinced. Hermione smiled a watery smile, she knew Ron and Teddy were close.

"Uncle Ron, he's really brave, he would tell me all of these stories, you were in some of them too, and he's almost like a superhero, so he'll be okay. Don't worry" Teddy smiled at her.

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh. Oh, to be a child, and to be so carefree.

"Thank you, Teddy. I'll remember that." She patted his cheek. "Now, go back to bed."

"Goodnight, Aunty!" he said, and left the room.

Hermione burst into tears.

Breakfast was a quiet affair at the Burrow that morning. Hermione and the rest would all be going to St. Mungo's today, and the tension and worry hung in the air, pressing down on each human being in the Burrow. There was a hard knot in Hermione's stomach, and after the nightmare, she hadn't been able to sleep. She looked like she had seen a ghost, with dark circles under her eyes, and a pale face.

Mrs. Weasley's waffles, which were usually delicious, had turned out soggy and lumpy, and she moved about like a ghost. Bill was unnaturally also looked dejected, and James kept crying. Harry, unlike Ron, had turned out to be okay, but he hadn't shown up at the Burrow yet. The rest of the Weasleys seemed scatterbrained, and Hermione knew, although some didn't show it, scared. George seemed pale, Hermione knew he was close with Ron.

Suddenly, there was a crack, and together, everyone cried out, "Harry!" Ginny ran up and hugged her husband, who looked physically unscathed, except for a few scars, but who knows what had happened. Hermione smiled at Harry, who after saying hello to everyone, came and sat down beside her.

"How are you?" he asked her, as Mrs. Weasley set down a plate in front of him.

"Thanks." he nodded at her, while waiting for Hermione's response.

"Alive." she replied, making fleeting eye contact.

He clutched her arm. "Hermione, you know him better than I do. You know how strong he is, and you know he'll be okay."

Hermione nodded. "I'm glad you're okay, Harry." she said, hugging him, and she really was. She just wished that Ron was okay too. Ron. Everytime she thought of him, the knot in her stomach grew tighter, and she involuntarily replayed all the happy memories they had created together. She didn't want to go to St. Mungo's today, but she knew she had to face the truth.

Mr. Weasley, sitting at the head of the table, cleared his throat, and Hermione willed herself not to cry, though the lump in her throat was ever-prominent, as he began to speak.

"We know that - that Ron - " he began, but was interrupted by a small and soft voice.

"Uncle Won?" Victoire, who was sitting in her mother's lap, perked up. Hermione's heart, which already felt like it had been stabbed and shattered, broke even further. Ron and Victoire had always shared a special relationship, her being his first niece. Victoire looked at all the faces from her mother's lap, and her cute and happy face seemed to deflate.

"Where Uncle Won, Gwandpa?" she asked Arthur, who looked apprehensive.

"Er - yes. Ron has been admitted to St. Mungo's and we know that - that whatever the circumstances," his voice broke, "we shall stay strong as a family." he finished.

"Uncle Won." Victoire stated. In French, Fleur gently told her daughter than Uncle Ron was in the hospital. and the little girl burst into tears. Hermione took a deep breath, what Victoire was doing was exactly what she herself wanted to do. She felt Harry's comforting hand on her shoulder. After an awkward silence, where no one seemed to know what to say, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the plates began to stack themselves in a neat pile.

"Right, we will meet in the sitting room at 4 pm." she told them, too cheerfully. Everyone stood up and left, except for Hermione and Fleur and Victoire (who was still crying).

"Shhh, shhh, ma belle, your uncle will be fine," she consoled her daughter.

"Yes." Hermione, surprising herself, spoke up. "Uncle Ron is smart, brave, and strong, he'll be just fine." She knew she was also trying to reassure herself, as well as the little girl. Hermione sighed and pushed back the wooden chair, which squeaked on the floor. Victoire contemplated Hermione's words, mumbled, "oui, he'll be fine," and ran off. Fleur, however, made her way to Hermione, who, despite her best efforts, had sunk down into her chair. Her breath came in shaky sighs, her head held in her hands and a look of pure concern on her face.

"'Ermione -" Fleur began.

"Fleur, what if he's not okay? What if he... if he suffered serious damage or... or he dies... or he's paralyzed... oh God..." She trailed off.

She had never felt this way in her life before. Of course, the time when she'd had to erase her parents memories came close, and all the times she'd nearly lost Harry. But this... this went to a new level - she had never felt so worried and nervous in her life. She guessed - no, she knew - it was because her love for Ron was so strong, precious, and close to her heart. She had never treasured or loved anyone as much as him, and never would (although, she reminded herself, she wasn't a mother yet). Hermione folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She heard Fleur sit on the chair beside her, and felt her pat her back gently.

"'Ermione, you worry too much." A shock ran through Hermione as she remembered Ron speaking those words too her.

"Ron will be fine. We both know 'ow strong and brave 'e is." Hermione gave a slight nod, everyone kept telling her this, but the words weren't comforting.

"Look, I know 'ow you feel." said Fleur. Hermione felt like screaming at her. How could Fleur know what kind of hell she was going through?

"When Bill... when 'e was bitten, I remember being just like you are now..." Fleur said softly.

Hermione instantly softened : Fleur did know how this felt, she had gone through something similar herself.

"You will pull through, 'Ermione, you are a very strong girl."

Hermione looked up and gave Fleur a watery smile.

"And 'e will too, you know." Fleur said knowingly. "Ron will make it. You know 'ow I know?" Hermione shook her head.

"When you came to Shell Cottage, some years ago, I saw the love in 'is eyes for you. Yes, don't look so startled. His eyes, those beautiful Weasley eyes, they were filled with nothing but love and compassion for you, 'Ermione. And if 'e truly loves you, 'e will pull through, because 'e will think of you, and all the love 'e feels in his heart, and 'e will make it."

Hermione was incredibly touched by Fleur's words, and she gave her a hug, which Fleur happily returned. She felt stronger now, more reassured. "Thank you, Fleur." she whispered.

"Of course, darling." replied Fleur, who was wiping away a tear.

Hermione remembered the look in Ron's eyes, and felt stronger.

Hermione found herself again in Ron's room. Right now, she felt too emotionally drained to do anything, or go anywhere. She settled down on his bed, which creaked ever so slightly. She imagined a toddler Ron, sleeping here soundly, clutching a small teddy bear, mouth open. She imagined a slightly older, Hogwarts age Ron, his ginger hair splayed out across the pillow. Speaking of that, Hermione pulled out the diary, which she had taken with her.

November 3rd, 1991.

_There is a new, slightly annoying, yet useful person, at Hogwarts, who has joined me and Harry. _

Hermione scoffed. Useful?

_Actually, it's quite a wicked story. There was a troll - yes, a bloody (the book growled) troll in the dungeons! And me and Harry, we saved Hermione from the dungeons, it was awesome (but also slightly scary)! The way she looked at me afterwards, all grateful and eyes shining, made me feel really special, you know? As if I was Ron, just Ron, not Harry's friend, or the Weasley's youngest boy. I was Ron, just Ron, and she actually liked me for it. And then, you know what she did? Hermione, who up until now (and she still is), was bratty and stuck-up, actually LIED to a teacher to save Harry and I's necks. McGonnogal, none the less! I was so surprised. And he we gained some points to Gryffindor, too! Although, I've been hiding one part... I insulted her, called her a nightmare. I felt terrible. First of all, she's a girl, and Mum and Dad taught me to respect girls, not to insult them. And, I made her CRY. I felt so guilty! But I suppose all's forgiven, now. Who knows, we might get on well, this Hermione Granger and I? _

Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling throughout this entry. She loved Ron so, so much. Infact, once he had told her, last month, she was not in fact a nightmare, but his most beautiful dream come true. She smiled at that memory. A drop of water fell on to the open diary, and she looked up at the ceiling, before realizing tears were flowing down her cheeks. She gave a shaky laugh, wiped her eyes, and closed the book. she and Ron had been through so much together, from the troll, to the trapdoor, to her being petrified, to his burping up slugs for her, to their fight in third year, to watching Harry participate in the Triwizard Tournament, to fighting Death Eaters at the Ministry, to Dumbledore's funeral, to hunting Horcruxes, and to the proposal, and everything before, after, and in between that. After all they had shared, Hermione needed Ron : her rock, her protector, and her best friend. And if she lost that, she didn't know how she would survive.

French to English translations:

ma belle - beautiful

oui - yes

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all have an amazing 2012. **

**Thanks, as always, for your lovely reviews. They are a great drive and motivation. Having said that, I would like to know what you thought of this chapter, please! They really help me make the story better. **


	7. Be Strong for Me

The walls were white, like Hermione had seen in the nightmare. Shockingly white. The Weasleys and her were walking down the hallway now, in a large group, towards Ron's room. Heavy footsteps and downcast eyes could be heard and seen by passers-by. Hermione wasn't even sure how they had come here, didn't remember one thing. She did remember everyone's solemn glances and people patting her back. It was one of the many reasons Hermione loved the Weasleys - their solidarity and familiarity gave her badly-needed strength. Hermione felt as if she was sleep-walking, as if everything was in slow motion. Ginny's hand, which she was holding for support, felt sweaty and clammy in her own.

Hermione's mind was only thinking - screaming, rather - one thing : Ron. She wanted to see him so badly, her body was physically aching. She wanted to see him, solid and lovely, not just in her nightmares, have him hold her, tell her everything was going to be all right... but she knew that was impossible. The doctors had spoken to Mrs. Weasley, and all they knew was that Ron was in a critical condition, a coma, and they were working hard to get his body back into working order. Hermione cast a look at Ginny, who's eyes were actually red, which was a rare occurence. Harry, on her other side, looked slightly shell-shocked. Of everyone, he was the only one who knew what had actually happened with Ron on the mission, and he was keeping mum about the entire thing. The children had been left at home, with Mr. Weasley, they would be visiting later. Hermione wished they had come, however, she felt as if they would have made her stronger.

"Here we are." Healer Jones said awkwardly, and gestured towards a unceremonious white door. Hermione stifled a sob. She was minutes away from seeing him now, this was it. She had to do it for him. She had to be strong for him. At those words, a memory came flooding back to her.

Hermione was preparing for the big job interview, nervous as ever. She had woken up extra early to practice from her cue cards, and was now trying to recite the answer to why she would be a perfect fit for the job while brushing her teeth, which wasn't working out all that well. A groggy, unshaven (although only she could tell, because the hairs on his face were the light color of a sunset) Ron opened the bathroom door, squinting at the bright light, instantly shielding his eyes with his hand. She merely nodded at him and continued practicing her answers in front of the mirror.

"'Mione, what are you doing?" He interrupted her, voice full of sleep, he had evidently just woken up.

Hermione spat into the sink and turned around to face him, irritated, arms crossed. "Ron, as I have told you countless times, this is my first major job interview. This is not some small internship, or a little journalism gig - " and suddenly all the composure she had managed to gather broke at those words, because she herself realized what a huge deal it was. Unprecedented tears began to fall down her face, which was too much for him. He crossed the bathroom floor in three long strides.

"Hey, 'Mione, it's okay." he said gently, cupping her face in one hand and wiping away tears with the other. She looked directly into his blue eyes, into his very soul. "Don't cry, please. We both know - hell, everyone knows - how amazing, articulate, and smart you are. You will get this job, okay? I promise." She embraced him tightly, hoping to express what she couldn't in words. She really didn't know what she would do without him.

"Ron, I - " she began weakly, but she was cut off by him.

"Shhh. Do it for me. Be strong for me, okay?" he told her sweetly, taking one of her hands and kissing it.

Hermione was brought back to reality with the sound of the Healer opening the door. Hermione felt a pain in her heart as she stared at the man she loved. Lying there was Ron, eyes closed, hooked up to many tubes. One arm was covered in some sort of a shimmery cast, and there were multiple potions on the table next to him. A nasty bruise covered his neck and snaked up to his left cheek. A long scar began on his bicep muscle, and continued underneath his t-shirt. Mrs. Weasley entered the room first: having known pain, she was a strong woman. One by one, Ron's brothers and their wives filed into the room, making it feel cramped and claustrophobic. Finally, Harry, Hermione and Ginny entered the white room with the bed in the centre. Hermione waited for the tears, but they didn't come. She felt more determined as she looked at Ron's face.

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence, voice hoarse. "How is he doing, Healer?"

Healer Jones cleared his throat. "Er - well, he's had a nasty bunch of spells and hexes directed towards him, he was really quite bashed up when he was brought in - " he stopped and re-started after noticing the glare on Mrs. Weasley's face. "But - uh, he's - he's really improving." he finished, rather lamely.

"Glad to hear it." responded Mrs. Weasley curtly.

"All right, use the spell if you need me." with these words, Healer Jones left the Weasleys and Hermione and Harry (who had now been dubbed 'honorary Weasleys' by the little ones) alone in the room with Ron. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a chair for each of them appeared. For a while, they all sat, watching Ron for the faintest twitch or movement. Hermione really wanted them to leave - after all, no one was saying anything! - so she could be alone with him, and she tried to tell Mrs. Weasley this using her eyes. Luckily, Mrs. Weasley got the message and shepherded the clan out of the room, patting Hermione's arm gently. Hermione gratefully smiled at her. Soon, only Harry and her were left in the room.

"You know, I'm having a little bit of deja vu, here, Hermione." he said, a little sadly.

Hermione turned up the corners of her mouth, not really a smile. "Missing one clingy girlfriend though." Harry chuckled softly and left the room.

Hermione took this opportunity to sit down on Ron's bed, beside him, taking one of his cold hands in hers. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, Ron." she began. "I don't know if you can hear me, but it doesn't matter. I just wanted to tell you... I love you."

She didn't speak any more, because that was all she could say. She closed her eyes, and laid down next to Ron, taking care not to apply pressure on his body. She didn't care what they would do, say, or think when they found her. All she knew is that she wanted to be near him, her body next to his.

She had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard a soft, "Her... mi...one."

A/N : Hey! Thanks for reading :) Hope life is going well. I would like to apologize for the long wait - I have been really busy.

I would love to know what you think... Did you like it? Too melodramatic? It would be fantastic if you guys could drop me a review to let me know. I am also in the process of writing a new R/Hr story. :)


	8. Just Love

Hermione's eyes, which had been closed, fluttered open instantly. She turned her head, which was on Ron's chest, up towards his head. His eyes were closed, but she swore she had heard his lips move, say her name, the most beautiful sound, music to her ears. But, she reminded herself with the practicality everyone always praised her for, it was probably wishful thinking on her part. There was no way Ron would wake up now, just for her, no matter how much she wanted him to. She placed her head back on his chest, feeling disappointed. And then it happened again.

"Her.. hermione." he whispered, much softer this time. She knew she was being stupid, but Hermione couldn't help herself from bounding up from the bed. She wanted him to wake up so badly. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before casting the spell that would call the Healer. Hermione gathered the rest of the Weasleys and Harry, telling them anxiously that Ron had spoken. Their faces all lit up as they walked back inside the room. Two minutes later, Healer Jones walked inside Ron's room. Hermione noticed the anxious faces from all the Weasleys - they were, no doubt, as worried for him as she was.

"Yes?" the Healer asked.

"He - he talked." Hermione stated.

"Did he now? And what exactly did he say, may I ask?" Healer Jones sounded skeptical, and spoke as if he was humoring Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys, and Hermione could think of nothing better to do at the moment other than hex him into the next century.

"Listen, you better do something about it or - " Harry began, pointing an accusatory finger at the Healer, accompanied by an angry glare.

Hermione smiled to herself, but couldn't help noticing that Ron had made no twitch or movement of any sort to indicate that he was awake.

"All right, all right." Healer Jones drawled. Hermione drew her breath as Healer Jones performed his doctorly duties.

"Ms. Granger, I regret to tell you, you are sadly misinformed, and Mr. Weasley remains in the same condition, although he is improving gradually." the Healer reported to her.

All eyes turned towards Hermione, not in an accusing manner, but in a surprised one. They knew Hermione was logical and never jumped to conclusions. Hermione swallowed.

"I - I could have sworn that he said my name." Hermione's sentence began loudly, but with each word, the volume decreased and the tone became slower, as she realized how silly it sounded. There was no way that Ron had felt her presence, said her name, it was her mind playing sick tricks on her.

Mrs. Weasley rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly. "It's okay, dear." she consoled, as Hermione willed the tears in her eyes not to fall. She looked at Mrs. Weasley in the eyes, trying to convey her gratitude. "Thank you." Mrs. Weasley thanked the Healer, who swiftly left the room.

~14 days later~

It had been two weeks. Two, dare Hermione say it, _bloody_ weeks since the visit to the hospital. She had tried various techniques of being without Ron - first, she just tried to think of how her life was before Ron had entered it, as if there was no Ron, ever, as if he had never existed. But that proved to be extremely difficult, as she had met him when she was eleven, and she didn't think her life had too much substance before he came along. Then, she tried to picture each Weasley as Ron - needless to say, that didn't work out too well. The final technique she tried was pretending to be both her and him, until she realized how stupid she was being. Hermione tried and tried, before it occurred to her that she was acting a lot like that character in that Muggle teen romance novel that everyone gushed about. Merlin, she couldn't _stand_ those books, and the protagonist. She was whiney, and she couldn't survive one day without that man! Or whatever creature he was. She was quite sure the real creatures would be quite offended if they heard about the misconceptions people held of them - romantic and loving, psshh. Anyways, the point was that Hermione couldn't and wouldn't be that girl, the one who could not survive without her man. She tried to be as much as her normal self as possible, which seemed to be the best way so far. Then she remembered the diary, which she retrieved from her bag.

_January 4th, 1992. _

_Happy New Year! I'm turning 12 this year, I'm really excited about that. School has become more and more intense. Harry, Hermione and I found a bloody three-headed dog! It was so disgusting, its eyes reminded me of little spiders that kept watching me. We found that the dog is guarding something! It's odd, but kind of cool at the same time. I really feel like I'm a part of something, and I feel like I have friends, really good ones, for the first time in my life. It's a nice feeling. Now, if you tell any of this to Fred and George, you're in deep trouble! Oh wait, I forgot you can't talk. _

_April 17th, 1992. _

_We found what the three-headed dog is guarding! It's a philosopher's stone, I can't believe it! Truthfully, I didn't even know what it was, before Hermione told me. It makes the drinker immortal, can you believe that, journal? And Harry found this amazing mirror, it almost shows the future... well for me, anyways, for him, it showed his parents. Maybe it shows what we truly want... which is odd. Journal, can I tell you a secret? Looking in the mirror, I saw myself, holding the house cup, and the Quidditch cup too, with crowds of adoring people all around. I guess for once I want to be recognized for myself, and not just be a shadow. But you know what's really odd, journal, is that someone with bushy hair and a small frame was right beside me, and both of us were smiling like mad. It was Hermione! Quite creepy, really, that mirror is. I don't understand. Why would it show me with Hermione? She is not what I truly want. I think that mirror is messed up, it can't be right... _

Hermione almost dropped the book. She couldn't believe it, Ron had seen her in the Mirror of Erised! She had seen him too, she remembered wandering down the hallway in first year, and seeing the reflective surface which caught her eye. She had stood in front of it, and quickly figured out erised was desire backwards. But, she was surprised to see, instead of an older version of herself graduating with many OWLS and NEWTS, holding hands with a certain red-head, who had a look of adoration on his face, which was mirrored on her own. No, not adoration, actually. Just love.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley's voice made Hermione jump. "Dear, I'm going to the hospital today. Care to join me?"

Hermione thought, and decided that she would go. For the past couple of weeks, she had refused. But now, she felt the time was right.

"Coming!" She replied, and quickly got ready. Magic came in very handy at moments like these.

~An hour later~

Hermione looked again at the white door that stood as a barrier between Ron and herself. She took a deep breath and quickly opened it - the barrier had stood between them for far too long.

As soon as she opened the door, Ron did something extraordinary : he shifted. Hermione gasped, and Mrs. Weasley let out a sigh of great relief. Hermione rushed to Ron's side and placed a hand on his arm. All of a sudden, Ron's eyes opened, and he looked around bewiliderdly.

Mrs. Weasley gave a triumphant cry, and Hermione nearly burst into tears right on the spot.

"Hermione!" Ron breathed, looking up at Hermione as if she was his savior. Hermione simply beamed at him, temporarily speechless. In truth, she was so glad that he was awake finally. It had seemed like an eternity without him.

A/N: I missed Ron, and I thought it was about time he came back ;)

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please, please, please let me know what you thought! Reviews honestly make my day. Thank you guys so much, you are awesome.


	9. Love from, Hermione

Hermione could breathe freely again. As soon as Ron was brought home, her lungs were filled with fresh air. When he sat down in his usual spot in the dining room table, she breathed in. When he slept peacefully in his too-small bed, she breathed out. However, her breathing still felt constricted (in a good way) and she still got butterflies when he looked at her in a loving way. The same way, she realized with a jolt, he had looked at her in the mirror of erised. It all seemed like a miracle to Hermione. She remembered the first day he had come home, the kids had jammed a cheesy, but nonetheless lovely, yellow crown onto Ron's head, which clashed horribly with his hair, but Hermione never thought he had looked more perfect to her.

But she needed to talk to Ron, as perfect as he was, about their engagement. No one knew yet, and the urge to tell someone was jumping in front of Hermione, dangling right in front of her very nose. Trying to talk to someone alone in the Weasley household, where the couple were staying for a while while Ron recovered, was hard enough. But trying to get Ron alone after his injury proved to be one of the single hardest things Hermione had ever done - when not trying to save the wizarding world, anyways - he was constantly talking to people, entertaining the kids, and modestly trying to tell the story of the attack. After many attempts of trying to talk to him alone, she was finally able to corner Ron in his old room, which was the room they now shared together.

"Ron, we have to talk." she began, walking over to Ron who was sitting on the bed, scrutinizing a small, plastic figure wearing black and red robes, it seemed, of Hermione didn't know what. A drawer from the very same chest of drawers from which Hermione had taken Ron's journal was open, exposing what seemed like small pieces of paper.

"Yes, yes we do." said Ron in a very serious tone, and then immediately pulled Hermione down onto his lap. Ignoring Hermione's squeals of protest, with a mischievous glint in his eye, he began to tickle Hermione Granger. Finally, many happy complaints and giggles later, he released her so that they were both lying side-by-side on his bed.

"I'll get you next time." Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at her fiance.

"Whatever you say, darling." Ron humored her, running his hand up and down her arm.

"But, seriously, Ron, we've got to talk about the-the engagement. I think it's time we told our - our families." Hermione was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on her words as Ron began to kiss her neck. "Ron..." she told him half-heartedly.

Ron looked up, his blue eyes seemed to stare into her very soul. "Yes..." he replied, intertwining their hands together.

"You have to talk to my dad." Hermione tried to say it gently, but Ron's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"WHAT? No way, Hermione! Bloody hell, I can't do that!" Ron nearly screamed. "He'll punch the living daylights out of me!"

"Shhhh! Ron, you helped save the wizarding world from impending doom. I'm quite sure you can handle this. He's not going to kill you!" Hermione said impatiently.

Ron muttered something under his breath, but with a puppy-dog look from Hermione, finally relented and said, "fine, let's have them round for dinner next week." Hermione beamed at him and gave him a big hug.

"And we have to tell your family." She told him, after he sneaked in a kiss.

"Oh, Merlin." Ron sighed. "We have to make sure they're all there, otherwise that one person who missed it will hex us into oblivion."

Hermione agreed. "So let's tell Mrs. Weasley to invite everyone over for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," replied Ron, as he sat up against the pillows. "And Mum won't get suspicious about having everyone over there, she'll be too excited about the prep, so that's... Hermione?" Ron sounded quizzical as he stared at Hermione, who wore a look that Ron had seen often in school when she figured something out. "Hermiiionne..." he called.

"Hmmmm?" Hermione suddenly jumped out of her trance, and Ron asked her if she was okay.

"Oh, yes. I just.. I just figured that I'm going to be the next Mrs. Weasley."

Ron was speechless for a while too. When he finally spoke, he said,"Merlin... we're going to get married, Hermione!" he said. "Wow, I never thought I would say that. I'm getting married to Hermione Granger." he turned towards her. "My 14-year-old self would have just died and gone to heaven."

"And so would my 14-year-old self." she told him sweetly, as she began to caress his face lovingly.

"Imagine, 'mione! When we have kids, it'll be like - it'll be like little versions of us running around! I can just see them now : a girl with my amazing sporting abilities, irresistible charm, and gorgeous good looks" - Hermione coughed, which oddly sounded like 'nonexistent' - "and a boy with your brains, beauty, and bushy hair."

"Ronald!" Hermione punched Ron lightly on the arm, for which she had to lean over, and oddly enough, her own writing and name caught her eye. She quickly sat up, and reached over Ron and put her hand into the open drawer, and pulled out the stack of papers.

As soon as Ron realized what she was doing, he was shocked. "No - Hermione - stop!" he said, his ears already turning red. "Don't - don't look at that - it's private!"

He tried to snatch them from her, but it was too late - she had read most, if not all, of the tiny little papers, and had broke out into a huge smile, two pink spots appearing on her cheeks.

"Really, Ron?" she asked her fiance, whose face was closer to resembling a tomato with each passing second.

"I was a lovesick teenage boy, okay? Leave me alone."

She leaned over and gave him a great big kiss on his flaming cheek, and also a huge hug.

"Ron, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen." she whispered to him softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Thanks." he replied quietly, stroking her hair. Thus ensued a long snogging session that both had missed for quite a while.

Lying on the bed, the reason of the passion being shared between the two lovers, were small strips of paper, evidently ripped, that all bore the words : love from, hermione.

A/N : Hope y'all enjoyed this fluff!

Thanks for the lovely review and the addition of this story to your favorites / alerts. It makes me feel happy. :)

Next chapter : lunch with the weasleys and dinner with the grangers!


End file.
